Puppet Remake
by Aniima Ryo
Summary: Its been years since Hanami was taken to Hueco Mundo by Aizen for experimentation. One more shot is all they have left to get her back. Re-written by me the author of Puppet which will likely be taken down after I finish writing this because to be blunt, it was terrible.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I realize that this is a story I have already published hence "remake" in the title. I tried to stick as close to the story as possible while trying to fix my multitude of plot holes and errors. The original authors notes I wrote have also been removed. To give the reader sort of an idea this is sort of an alternate storyline to after the battle over Karakura but in all honesty who really cares it is a fanfiction after all.

* * *

My head slammed hard against the ground causing a sickening cracking noise as I sat up. I looked up at the ledge several stories where Grimmjow stood glaring down at me.

"I got you now you little bitch." I heard as he stepped over the edge and started running down the wall towards me.

I grabbed the lower part of my leg stitching it back on clumsily before getting up and running. I had to escape this time or I was really going to die!

"They still have more to learn about what they made your soul into you damn ragdoll!" He jumped down the rest of the way quickly catching up to speed with me.

I pressed my hand to my head tightly feeling blood spill between my fingers as I ran faster. I had to be more careful about how I jumped off of ledges even if I can just stitch myself together I'm still going to bleed too much.

Grimmjow darted ahead and stopped right in front of me causing me to stop real fast. I could feel the lower part of my leg start to wobble from my sloppy sewing job.

I quickly began to backpeddle but it was useless as the blue haired espada grabbed me by the front of my shirt and punched me in the gut with the other arm. Blackness clouded my vision and sleepiness engulfed my body.

* * *

Hinamori and Soi Fon stood waiting at the gate to the Human World. It was only there he could find Ichigo Kurosaki and go through the secret gate to Hueco Mundo. It was the goal of his mission.

"She's been gone for so long but I know you'll get her this time… You have too…" Hinamori sighed looking down at the ground. "Good luck Toshiro."

Soi Fon nodded and handed the photo to Toshiro.

"Get in and out of Hueco Mundo as quick as you can because you don't have a lot of time. We can't risk losing another captain but I know how much this means to you, Toshiro and I believe having her on our side will be good for the Soul Society." Soi Fon says as she opens the gate.

* * *

It didn't take long for Toshiro to find Ichigo Kurosaki waiting at the decided meeting point in the World of the Living.

"So are ya gonna tell me what this is all about now? Or am I just gonna have to find out on my own? The damn old man isn't telling me a thing." Ichigo leaned against the building in his usual unmarked Shinigami outfit.

"We are making another attempt to get her back." Toshiro said seriously. "This time with the amount of information we have gathered we should succeed."

Ichigo tensed. Hanami. It had been almost four years since she had been taken on her mission and dragged into Hueco Mundo. They had tried so many times to get in and yet hadn't seen a glimpse of her. Was she even still alive?

Ichigo shook his head.

Toshiro took no note of this.

"Let's go." Once again the two Shinigami took of into the night.

* * *

I woke up to a cold hand on my back causing me to flinch away.

"Gah!" I cried out looking about the room. All white. Once again I had failed.

"You sure are a jumpy little bitch aren't ya?" Grimmjow said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder as he slipped his hand back into his pockets.

"Don't touch me Grim. I will rip off your damn arm once and for all." I said glaring at him as I sat up on the bed.

No restraints must be because Ulquiorra was there too. I looked to the corner of the room where he stood reading one of his little weird books.

Grimmjow playfully reached out and ruffled my hair.

In a swift movement his arm was ripped clean from his body and stuck to the opposite with a large knife through it. The knife dematerialized and the arm fell to the floor with a squelching noise.

Grimmjow growled holding the spot where his arm used to be. "Damn bitch, didn't realize you'd have your strength back so soon. Tch."

Grimmjow walked up and gathered his arm. I began to stand up and chase him when the bed sheet fell away from my body and a cold draft froze my skin. I quickly grabbed the bed sheet and pulled it up around me.

"Where are my clothes?!" I almost screamed my voice raising quickly in pitch.

"I dunno! Hows 'bout you ask emospada and maaaybe we'll start up this fight later. Be glad that scientist wacko didn't take your fucking panties too. Not that there was a lot of clothes left after your damn jump." Grimmjow grumbled angrily under his breath as he walked away shutting the door behind him. I heard the doors lock shift into place once more.

I shook my head sitting down on the bed again.

"For someone of such small stature you're quite intimidating to Grimmjow." Ulquiorra looked me in the eyes and for a moment I thought I saw humor. "He is a complete idiot though so there's not much to say there."

He took out more of that ridiculous Arrancar clothing tossing it to me. It landed at the end of the bed and I simply stared it down.

"Not gonna touch it." I said turning my head away.

"Now isn't the time for stubborn behavior girl. Espada need to dress in the way that represents Master Aizen's wishes.

"Gross, I'm not some doll for him to play dress up with."

"If you refuse then I will have no choice but to force the clothes on."

"Ooo can you make it really unpleasant for me, Ulqui?" I said sarcastically.

"Do not call me that."

"Ulqui! Ulqui! Ulq-!" I was interrupted by him pressing his hand to my mouth.

He dragged me to my feet and directed my legs into what I assumed to be hakuma pants but actually turned out to be a skirt. Carefully but forcefully he pulled the skirt up to my hips fastening the skirt into place. It went to mid-thigh and was tight. Next he put me in leggings, a strange sleeveless crop top and finally the over coat matching his.

I made no attempt to stop him I just simply stared him down the entire time.

"You aren't trying to evoke an emotion in me by staring at me are you?" he said looking up into my eyes.

Those jade eyes were so empty. I looked away.

"I thought this dressing was supposed to be not pleasant for me since I resisted." I said looking up at the ceiling.

As if to prove me wrong he pinched my thigh hard.

"Hey!"

"Does that satisfy you?" He said blankly as I glared at him. "I was expecting you to become unpleasant but very similar to a doll it was easy to dress you as I needed. You are small. You also make assumptions about what I plan to do I never said I was going to do something unpleasant."

Suddenly as if he had lost all functioning in his body his eyes fluttered closed and he fell forward into my arms knocking us both to the floor. I shifted my legs in an attempt to get up but his weight was overbearing and his grip was like iron.

"Humph this is what you get for reading so much damnit. Man I wish I had a camera." I laughed a bit as he breathing got deeper. The emospada had finally lost consciousness. I did my best to pull him the rest of the way onto the bed.

"Damnit you couldn't have waited till you were escorting me somewhere. That would have been the perfect escape." I thought to myself leaning back into the pillows. I knew I wasn't really going anywhere anyways so I might as well heal up and rest.

* * *

Some hours later into the night of Hueco Mundo Toshiro Hitsuguya stood pressed to what they knew to be an entrance into Aizens fortress. A loud shuffle of several feet passing by could be heard through the wall.

"Do you think they're onto us already? Somethings definitely going on." Ichigo said in a lowered voice.

"No if they thought that we were here there would already be arrancar here." Toshiro replied

"It sounds like the disturbance has been going on since before we got here." Ichigo looked up the wall at the various windows.

"Come on lets move while everyone is still distracted." The child captain began to move once again searching for a quiet way into the fortress.

* * *

It had been hours and it felt like my legs were going to fall asleep. I shook Ulquiorra lightly.

"Theres a lot of shuffling outside I think its almost time." I whispered quietly.

Jade eyes opened staring blankly ahead. He attempted to sit up a small groan coming out of his mouth almost inaudible.

"I don't imagine sleeping on my knees like that was very comfy but then again I didn't imagine you were going to pass out the second Grimmjow left." I scratched the back of my head lightly.

"…" Ulquiorra suddenly stood up taking my wrist in his hand pulling me up to my feet.

"Let go of my wrist it's not necessary." I grumbled. He let go instead opting to grab my shoulder and lead me out the door.

We walked in silence for a bit. I looked around as usual. I never saw a whole lot of Hueco Mundo besides my own room and the throne room.

"Everyone is meeting in the room with the big chair can I stand by you this time though?" I asked pulling from his grip and moving to his side to walk with him.

I glanced over my shoulder hearing shuffling footsteps as I grabbed Ulquiorras arm. I thought I saw just a glimpse of white hair.

'Toshiro Hitsuguya…'

There's no way… The Soul Society had given up on rescuing me years ago.

"What are you looking at Nezumi?" Ulquiorra looked down at me I felt his eyes boring deep into my soul.

"You don't sound interested in knowing that at all… and stop calling me that. It's such a stupid name." I looked away from him once more.

"Why wouldn't you want a name?"

"Its not even really a name Emospada. Its literally a label. You're calling me a rat and a lab rat is what I really am to you guys."

"Loly put thought into that for you and even bothered to mention it to Aizen for you." Ulquiorra looked straight ahead as we walked.

"Yeah well Loly is kinda weird anyways."

Ulquiorra glanced down at me once more.

"Well anyways, I don't want anything to do with Aizen anyways it was because of him that I went from being a normal Shinigami to this fucked up existence anyways. He tried to kill me!" I huffed angrily.

He showed no remorse at me not wanting the name.

"Well if you didn't exist like this you wouldn't be able to be around me." He simply stated.

"It's… not like you care."

"You're right I don't."

I cringed slightly. "Well you don't love me back so…"

"I don't feel these emotions you so desperately want me to because that leads to weakness. Weakness that will one day get you killed." He shrugged.

"Maybe I want to be dead."

"You don't. You are already well aware of that." He stopped and looked down at me with something similar to concern but maybe I am just seeing things.

He leaned in and brushed his lips across my forehead. "Does that satisfy you?"

"eh.. ye-yeah…" I blushed.

"Alright my job is done for now. Lets go." He continued on once more as I quickly started after him holding onto his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit she was right there!" Ichigo cursed loudly.

"Quiet Ichigo. I wanted to reach out to her too you don't have any idea how that felt." Toshiro looked down his hands balled into tight fists.

"Did you notice how she was behaving with Ulquiorra like she had fallen for him, almost. You're way better for her than she is though." Ichigo looked down the hall both ways.

"The throne room has a second level with balconies that look down. We should make our way there and try out best to repress out riatsu. Let's go." Toshiro decided to ignore his comments pushing unwanted thoughts out of his mind.

* * *

I clung tightly to Ulquiorra's side as Grimmjow started arguing with Gin.

"What the hell did you drag us for ya damn fox-face!" Grimmjow scowled which was a rather intimidating look for him.

"He should frown more it would give the others nightmares." I giggled a bit to Ulquiorra.

"Are you aware of just how strange you are?" he asked watching the exchange going on at the front.

"Not really I tend to ignore the others." I said brushing my hand through my hair.

"Was it a purposeful action you took to make sure that the threads that have sewn you together are bright colored and thick?" he asked.

I laughed a bit. "Yarn is an easy to find and far more durable material than simple thread. So yes it was purposeful."

"Today we are celebrating the naming of our newest espada. Number Zero, Nezumi." Gin announced from the front of the crowd. I looked up as he beckoned me closer.

"Come here little girl." He said in his creepy southern accent.

I slowly walked up to the central platform standing beside him and looking at Aizen.

Gin spun me around to face the crowd and my gaze wandered to the ceiling. What I saw almost stopped my heart.

Toshiro… Ichigo. Toshiro looked worried, almost scared while Ichigo looked calm and ready. I looked forward into the crowd searching for the emerald eyes I knew would be on me.

"However it has come to my attention that this girl is no longer needed by Lord Aizen and her power is far too great for her to be released, she would only betray us so she needs to be eliminated. Shoot 'em dead, Shinzo." Those last words seemed to make me move in slow motion as a turned around blocking the sword with my bare hands.

"Like… hell!" I swung his sword away knocking him off balance.

The room froze.

Aizen smiled.

Then time seemed to move again and all hell broke loose.

I turned and ran for the wall.

'If I can just make it there he can't track m-!'

Searing pain ripped through my back followed by my chest as Shinzo stabbed into the wall in front of me then as quickly as it came, it left. I dropped to my knees coughing up blood as the world began to fade to black.

"HANAMI!"


End file.
